


One Shot - Etienne et Pascal

by not_pastel_ioana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, French Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_pastel_ioana/pseuds/not_pastel_ioana
Summary: This was literally just me practicing some French by writing a short story. The first chapter is in the original French [which probably isn't even that good] and the second chapter will be the translated version. Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	1. Un Tir - Etienne et Pascal - French

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just me practicing some French by writing a short story. The first chapter is in the original French [which probably isn't even that good] and the second chapter will be the translated version. Enjoy!

“Etienne, s’il te plait ne pose pas les pieds sur la table basse.” Pascal punit son cher quand il entre dans la salon. “Combien de fois t’ai-je dit?”  


“Encore un fois, juste pour moi, mon amour.” Etienne sourit effrontément et retire ses pieds de la table. Pascal posa le plateau de thé sur la table et s’assoit à côté d’Etienne. “Qu’est-ce que tu pense nous devrions faire aujourd’hui?”  


Etienne pose une main aimante sur la cuisse de Pascal. “Je pense que tu as déjà une idée en tête, n’est-ce pas?”  


“Peut-être…” Etienne fait un clin d’oeil et se rapproche de son partenaire. “Mais tu as déjà beaucoup de travail et je ne veux pas être une distraction.”  


“Quel travail? C’est ma journée libre aujourd’hui. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.”  


“J’aime beaucoup le son de ça.” Etienne se penche plus près, allant pour un baiser.  


Pascal rit dans sa barbe et chevauche les genoux d'Etienne, le tentant tout en enroulant doucement ses bras autour du cou de son être cher. “Ouais?”  


“Bien sur.” Etienne continue de se pencher plus près, leurs lèvres distantes de quelques millimètres seulement.  


“Eh bien,” Avant qu’ils ne puissent s’embrasser, Pascal bouge et prend sa tasse de thé dans la main. “ce n’est pas productif d’être au lit toute la journée.” Il reprend sa place à côté d'Etienne, sirotant son thé avec un sourire diabolique.  


Déçu, Etienne s'allonge sur le canapé en caressant le dos de Pascal. “Tu as raison… De plus, nous n'avons pas fait de shopping depuis longtemps, donc nous pourrions y aller aujourd’hui.” Pascal prend un petite gorgée de son thé.  


“Sûr. Voyons d’abord Adrienne. Elle voulait nous voir ce mois-ci alors aujourd’hui serait parfait. Et plus tard, nous pouvons aller dans un café pour quelques macarons. J’en veux.” Etienne prend enfin une petite gorgée avant que Pascal ne le surprenne avec un baiser.  


Au début, Etienne sursaute mais il s'enfonce rapidement dans le baiser, posant une main sur la joue de Pascal. “Je t’amour, Pascal.”  


“Je t’aime aussi, Etienne. Mais si tu prend les pieds sur la table encore un fois, je te tuerai.”  


“Je comprends.” Etienne dis avec un sourire.  


Pascal se lève du canapé et il marche vers la chambre mais s’arrête avant d’entrer. “Tu viens, mon amour?”  


“Venir ou?”  


“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, monsieur?” Pascal tends la main et demande à son partenaire innocemment.  


Etienne se lève rapidement et lui prend le main. “Je pensais que vous ne demanderiez jamais.” Le couple disparaît dans la chambre.


	2. One Shot - Etienne and Pascal - Translated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the English translation of the French One Shot! I know it's short but I hope you enjoy it haha!

“Etienne, please don’t put your feet on the coffee table.” Pascal chastises his love as he enters the living room. “How many times do I have to tell you?”  


“Once more, just for me, my dear.” Etienne cheekily smiles and lifts his feet off as Pascal sets the tea tray down on the table and finally takes a seat next to Etienne. 

“What do you think we should do today?” Etienne places a loving hand on Pascal’s thigh.  


“I think you already have an idea in mind, don’t you, Etienne?”  


“Perhaps…” Etienne winks and inches closer to his partner. "But you already have so much work and I don’t want to distract you.”  


“What work? It’s my free day today. You can do whatever you want to.”  


“I like the sound of that…” Etienne leans closer, going for a kiss.  


Pascal chuckles under his breath and straddles Etienne’s lap, tempting him while gently wrapping his arms around his loved one’s neck. “Yeah?”  


“Of course.” Etienne continues to lean closer, their lips only millimeters apart.  


“Well,” Before they could kiss, Pascal moves away and takes his teacup in hand. “It’s not productive to be in bed all day.” He takes his seat again next to Etienne sipping his tea with an evil grin.  


Disappointed, Etienne lounges against the couch and caresses Pascal’s back. “You have a point. Besides, we haven’t been shopping in a while, so we could do that today.” Pascal takes another sip of his tea.  


“Sure. Let’s see Adrienne first. She wanted to see us this month so today would be perfect. And later we could go to a cafe for some macarons. I want some.” Etienne finally takes a sip of his own tea before Pascal surprises him with a kiss.  


At first, Etienne is startled but he quickly sinks into the kiss, placing a hand on Pascal’s cheek. “I love you, Pascal.”  


“I love you too, Etienne. But if you put your feet on the table one more time, I’ll kill you.”  


“I understand,” Etienne says with a smile.  


Pascal gets up from the couch and walks towards the bedroom but stops before entering. “Are you coming, my love?”  


“Coming where?”  


“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, monsieur?” Pascal holds out his hand and innocently asks his partner.  


Etienne quickly rises off the couch and takes his hand. “I thought you’d never ask.” The couple disappears in the bedroom.


End file.
